Siege
“Legend: Rising Empire” allows players to choose how to develop their city. Although the early stages are more or less the same for everyone, the mid and latter stages solely depend on how players want to their cities to develop. As introduced before, players can choose agricultural, industrial or military. Although it is more efficient to focus on a single aspect, ultimately your land will be unable to sustain your development, and it becomes necessary to expand your territory. Siege plays a big part in “Legend: Rising Empire”, therefore we will explain how to expand your territory in this part. To prepare for battle, first you must organize your troop. You can unlock and recruit soldiers by using the training ground. There are mainly 8 types of troops in Favilla, for details please refer to the previous guide. After amassing enough troops, you can start choosing your target to attack. Tap【Favilla】to access the map. Then, tap the globe in the lower left corner to arrive at the world map. This is the current position of our castle. Zoom out to reveal the surrounding area. Returning to the larger map, swipe to move the map and check the surrounding area. Let’s see what is around our castle. Tap the merchandise or bandit icon underneath the small map to access quick search for a certain merchandise or different levels of bandit. Oh! Another castle seems to be within 12km distance. It’s only lv.1, so it seems like a good target. Tap on the castle and the following icons will appear. Before attacking, we should first scout the surroundings, let’s use “detect”. Doing so will send out our scouts. The yellow countdown indicates the time required for our scouts to arrive at the target. After scouting is completed, the surveillance report will be sent to your mailbox. 40 spearmen and 40 archers only. Looks like this will be a piece of cake! Now tap on “Occupy”. This will bring up an interface for you to select the troops to send out. In general, it is best to choose your troops according to the enemy’s defense. According to the scout’s report, the enemy’s defense is a combination of spearman and archer, therefore it would be suitable to send out Ranged Units, in order to attack the enemy’s archers. As ranged units are relatively fragile, it would be best to send out melee units to guard them, with the cost-effective spearmen the best choice in this situation. On the other hand, if the enemy’s troops contain many melee units, then we can send out shield bearers to taunt the enemy and disrupt their formation. If the enemy has shield bearers deployed, then heavy cavalryman would help penetrate the defense and attack their ranged units head on. On a side note, it is recommended to bring along 1 to 3 catapult / battering ram to reduce the loss of troops during siege. Here we can decide on the troops to send out. As a rule of thumb, sending out more troops than the enemy. The area indicated by the red frame on the left displays Attendants available to send out. Each Attendant has their own skills and characteristics, choosing a suitable Attendant will be of great help in battle. You can deploy troops on the upper right corner, up to 6 types of troops and a total of 200 units at most. As the number of units are limited, it is crucial to adjust your troops according to the enemy. After finish preparing, tap 【Attack】to march towards the opponents castle. The countdown displays when your troops will reach the destination. Tap 【Speedup】to shorten the time required. Do note that ranged units on walls can only be attacked by ranged units, therefore it is crucial to bring along your ranged units. Also, if you have a hard time breaking through the walls, try battering ram as they are very efficient in destroying walls. Tap the icons of Attendants on the left to check the bonuses they grant to troops and to use their skills. Skills can also be used by tapping the quick access icon in the lower right corner. Take down the enemy’s castle to achieve victory! This concludes the introduction on how to initiate an attack as an individual. In “Legend: Rising Empire”, it is also possible to participate in battles as an alliance, producing some phenomenal large-scale battles on the lands of Favilla. This will be introduced in the guides to come.